


酒会

by kuma304



Category: kuraryohina
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma304/pseuds/kuma304





	酒会

今天是大倉忠義的十八歲生日，他的表哥錦戶亮決定給他慶祝一下——開個生日派對。雖然在一般人看來，不過是個孩子的十八歲生日，弄這麼大的排場好像有點太浪費了，但這對地方上稱霸多年的組織的少爺們來說一點也不算什麼，不如說已經是傳統慣例了。

 

倉視角→

 

身為派對主角，大倉卻興趣缺缺的坐在角落的沙發上，一邊無神地盯著來來去去的賓客們，一邊雙手捧著高腳紅酒杯小口小口啜飲著，看來還是位不太習慣喝酒的少年。

 

「今天晚會結束後先別急著離開，我有好東西給你看。」

 

派對開始前錦戶在耳邊煞有介事的提醒讓對派對本身並不太感興趣的大倉看在表哥的面子上沒有直接中場離開。賓客們都是錦戶從大倉的同學、親戚或熟人裡邀請，雖說都是熟面孔，不諳社交的大倉還是選擇一個人默默品嚐終於在自己身上合法的酒精。

 

忽然間，一位長髮女士在他身前的高腳椅坐了下來，翹起腳並要了一杯威士忌，背對大倉一個人喝了起來。那女人身穿黑色開高衩晚禮服，背影看起來富有成熟韻味，優雅翹起的雙腿使得開叉的裙子落下來，縫隙間透露誘惑的氛圍。

 

真是漂亮的人啊……

 

但是說也奇怪，我的印象中沒有這樣成熟的美人呀，是亮認識的人嗎？

 

雖然大倉滿是疑問與懷疑，目光卻無法從那女人的背影移開，纖細的雙臂看起來可以很好的握住、柔順的秀髮聞起來應該是淡淡的酒香，好想問問她的名字——一定也是個好名字吧。這些胡思亂想在腦袋裏像彈珠台彈出彈珠一樣源源不絕的出現，讓大倉目不轉睛的盯著美麗的妄想對象出了神。

 

「喂，大倉，快起來，派對結束啦！」

 

肩膀被錦戶拍了提醒，大倉才意識到賓客都走光了，自己手中的紅酒瓶也不知道什麼時候已經見底。自己十八歲的生日派對也就這樣啊，大倉有些失落。

 

不過還有一個人沒有走，那女人還坐在高腳椅上。

 

「亮，你之前說要給我的驚喜……」

 

「啊對，ヒナちゃん，可以過來了喔。」

 

那個被亮稱作「ヒナちゃん」的女人慢慢從高腳椅上下來，說是優雅的慢，不如說比較像是小心翼翼的慢。像是夾緊了雙腿、扭捏的走到亮的身旁。仔細一看，是張男孩子的臉，面色潮紅，眼睛裡滿是水氣，大倉有點發愣。

 

「跟你介紹一下，這是我認識的經紀公司旗下一位小偶像叫做ヒナ」

 

錦戶狠狠的捏了ヒナ的屁股一把，身旁之人微微顫抖一下，微微抬起頭看向比自己高一些卻帶點青澀的男人。

 

「想做嗎？」

 

大倉吞了口口水並微微點點頭，覺得臉上要燒起來了。

 

雛視角→

 

錦戶將ヒナ放到沙發上，將高開叉的長裙掀到一旁，白色的女用內褲包裹著脹大的性器，看起來有些緊得難受，從裡伸出一條線，連結到大腿上綁著的小機器，仔細聽還能聽到嗡嗡嗡的震動聲。

 

「今天過來之前現在後面塞個跳蛋吧，加碼十萬。」

 

這張紙條和一組跳蛋一起放在錦戶要求的袋子裡面被送到村上手上，唯獨沒有跳蛋的遙控器。

 

「是常客啊這次，好好幹啊。」

 

從前座傳來冷酷的聲音，更堅定了村上豁出去的決心。一切都是為了那個人，不論是如何下流的事都不值一提。

 

「嗯……」

 

一踏進派對會場，後穴那顆小球就開始不安分起來，時不時輕輕地摩擦到敏感點，村上努力保持表情正常。不知是不是心理作用，周圍的人們好像都盯著自己。

 

如果被周圍的人看出來怎麼辦？

 

如果被帶到暗處輪了怎麼辦？

 

越想反而越讓這具被上過幾十次、早已熟知哪兒是最舒服的身體越發興奮，性器早已從內褲上緣探出頭來，勉勉強強包覆住前端而已。坐在吧台等待派對結束的這段時間簡直是酷刑般煎熬，吧台桌子上緣有些接近股間，隔著裙子擦到性器，像是用羽毛在上面輕撓，比完全不碰難受好幾倍，只能一直喝威士忌，用酒精麻痺自己，減輕搔癢難耐感。

 

不過好像沒什麼用，反而更想要了。

 

「嗯！哈……」

 

錦戶扯出跳蛋時，後穴空虛得開始收縮，渴望有什麼東西塞進來填滿。內褲被掰到一旁，禮服被撕開到胸口，錦戶的兩根手指開始在後穴裡抽插翻攪。

 

「大倉不嚐嚐ヒナちゃん的胸部嗎？」

 

愣在那兒好一會兒的少年才蹲下來，有些羞澀的咬住村上胸前的兩個凸起，大倉越吸越起勁，村上甚至有種在給嬰兒餵奶的錯覺，不過錦戶的動作讓他沒有想太久這些事情的餘韻。

 

「啊啊！嗯啊……」

 

錦戶在後面忽然加快，甚至加到了三隻手指，不停的攻擊前列腺體所在位置。性器高高翹起卻沒有人伸手去照顧，只能任由它在空氣裡可憐的流著透明液體到處擺動，這副模樣彷彿是癡女一般的淫亂，村上卻忍不住一再沉浸於其中。

 

一切都是為了那個人。


End file.
